Lost story, Village hidden in the wind
by Link0180
Summary: 3 ninjas from the village hidden in the wind go on a adventure across the world, but there are some other nijas who are after them, will they be astrong enought tp fight who ever is after them?
1. Chapter 1

**The Village Hidden in the Wind- The Lost Chapters.**

What you need to know- This story takes place in an alternate universe to the Naruto series. Some characters remain the same as they were in Naruto, but some are new. Please enjoy reading this story.

***CHAPTER ONE-THE ROUGE NINJA**

Our story begins with Kakashi walking through the forest of Elden. He is enjoying a much deserved break given to him by the Kazikage of the Village Hidden in the Wind. As he is walking along he hears a sound in the distance. A sound he immediately recognizes as a paper bomb. Rushing now to see what all the commotion is about, he stumbles across two ninja fighting in a near-by clearing. He immediately recognizes one of the ninja as the Tsuchikage of his village, Link. Kakashi rushes out to join links side.

**_Kakashi: What is going on Link? _**

**_Link: I don't know, this rouge ninja just attacked me out of no-where! _**

**_Kakashi looks at the rouge ninja. He is wearing black clothes and has a cloth covering most of his face._**_****_

**_Kakashi: Ok, so tell me about this ninja._**_****_

**_Link: Too late! Jump! _**

Kakashi is glad link has said this because a gigantic ball of energy hits the ground where Kakashi and Link had just been standing seconds before.

**_Kakashi: So this is no D level ninja huh Link?_**_****_

**_Link: No I do not believe so Kakashi…_**_****_

**_Kakashi: Ok then I guess we will have to fight him together then._**_****_

**_Link: I am just glad you showed up when you did… I was starting to lose hopes of winning._**_****_

**_Rouge Ninja: Would you two kindly stop talking about how great I am and come face me like men?!?_**

Kakashi looks at Link and smiles.

**_Kakashi: Whatever you want buddy…_**

At this Kakashi pulls up his forehead protector thus showing his eye.

**_Kakashi: Link I need you to cover me for a minute_**_****_

**_Link: Can do buddy._**

At this Link rushes at the Rouge Ninja while also shoving a black pill into his mouth. Two steps before he reaches the Ninja he stops and smiles at him.

**_Rouge Ninja: What are you smiling at?_**

**_Link: Oh I am just happy that we are going to have some chat time before Kakashi is done with his technique. _**_****_

**_Rouge Ninja: What are you talking about, I am about to DESTORY you!_**_****_

**_Link: Oh, ok then, do it._**_****_

**_The Rouge Ninja makes an effort to move towards Link, but can't move. _**_****_

**_Rouge Ninja: What is this justu?!?_**_****_

**_Link: The only thing I am telling you is that I can control you completely._**

Now the tiniest glint of fear appears in the Rouge Ninjas eyes for the first time in this epic battle.

**END CHAPTER ONE.**


	2. Chapter 2

What you need to know so far- Kakashi was walking in the forest when he heard a paperbomb in the distance. He rushed over to the place where the bomb was set off to find his friend Link fighting a rouge ninja.  
**  
*****CHAPTER 1.1-Old Friends Collide**

**_Link: Hah, scared are you?_**_****_

**_Rouge Ninja: Hardily, what reason would I have to be scared?_**_****_

**_Link: Maby because you are about to be rocked by Kakashi?_**_****_

**_Rouge Ninja: *laugh* I don't think so…_**

At this the Rouge Ninja disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**_Link: A shadow clone?!?_**_****_

**_Kakashi: Ok it's ready! *does hand signs* Ultimate Sharingan!_**

As Kakashi says this, he removes his hand from his eye, revealing a sharingan with a star shape in the middle.

**_Link: Can you spot where he went?_**_****_

**_Kakashi: ……………Wait._**_****_

**_Link: What is it?_**_****_

**_Kakashi: There are two people here other than us…_**_****_

**_Link: What!?!_**_****_

**_Kakashi: And one of them is……..!_**

But before Kakashi could finish his sentence, the Rouge Ninja jumped out from behind a near by tree and started attacking Kakashi.

**_Link: Kakashi move! Let me get a death shot on him!_**_****_

**_Kakashi: No what ever you do don't hurt him!_**_****_

**_Link: What are you playing at?!? He is attacking us!_**_****_

**_Kakashi: I say this because….._**

Another fierce full attack comes from the Rouge Ninja.

**_Kakashi: Because it's Blade!_**_****_

**_Link: You mean that Ninja from our village that disappeared like 2 months back?!?_**_****_

**_Kakashi: Exactly the same._**_****_

**_Link: But then why is he attacking us???_**_****_

**_Kakashi: I believe the other ninja is controlling him somehow._**_****_

**_Link: So we need to kill this other ninja?_**_****_

**_Kakashi: Yes, or we will end up killing Blade instead._**

**End Chapter 1.1**

******A/N: here's another one of my freands chapter...i know it seems confusing at first to you all but you'll get there in the end. Refiew and wait for the next chapter...see ya soon.**


End file.
